Soundtrack
by Louise de La Valliere
Summary: Serie de drabbles musicales. Sasusaku, Naruhina, NejiTen, etc
1. Chapter 1

Tomé esta idea de un fanfic que lei hace muchisimo tiempo en el que la autora ponía su reproductor de mùsica en aleatorio y mientras sonaba la canción debia escribir lo que se le viniera a la mente :).

* * *

><p><strong>Soudntrack<strong>

**Mrs. Robinson – Busted (cover)**

Konohamaru simplemente observaba a la hokage hacer todo ese papeleo.

-Así que… quieres ser mi novia? –preguntó el chico desinteresadamente.

La rubia lo observó incrédula.

-Qué demonios te pasa enano?

-Vamos… sé que me deseas.

-Tienes 12 años y yo… bueno algunos más que tú. –Un a dama nunca revela su edad.

-Pero puedes ser como mi señora Robinson… -exclamó sonriente el discípulo de Naruto.

-Estás enfermo niño. –y Tsunade volvió a su papeleo.

"No importa" pensó el chico… "ire a ver si Shizune quiere ser mi novia" Y se largó de la oficina de la hokage.

**Jesse Mcartney – Beautiful Soul**

Ver a Naruto entrenar era definitivamente su pasatiempo favorito. Hinata podía pasar horas mirando como el chico luchaba con alguno de sus compañeros de equipo.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

-Hinata! –dijo Ino saliendo detrás del árbol en el que se encontraba apoyada la pelinegra.

-Ino..! –se sorprendió la Hyuuga.

-Otra vez espiando a Naruto?

-N-no… estaba…

-No tienes que ocultarlo, yo sé que te gusta.- A lo que la heredera del clan Hyuuga no pudo responder más que agachando la cabeza y sonrojándose furiosamente.-Lo que no entiendo es por qué te gusta…

-Es porque tiene un alma pura…

-Cómo dices?

-El es bueno, y lindo, y siempre quiere ayudarlos a todos. No me importaría que fuera el chico menos atractivo de toda la aldea, mientras su alma fuera la misma lo amaría de todos modos.

-Wow… es la primera vez que te escuchó decir una frase tan larga sin tartamudear- dijo Ino sorprendida.

-Gr-gracias…

**Beep – Pussycat Dolls**

-Y estaba usando el Byakugan para mirar a través de mi ropa! –chilló Tenten.

-No! –dijo sorprendida Ino.

-Mi-mi pr-primo hizo e-eso? –pregunto una sonrojada Hinata.

-No sé que tanto les extraña- comenzó a decir Sakura desinteresadamente- Los chicos solo quieren una cosa de nosotras.

-Abrazos? –pregunto la pelinegra.

-Sexo.

-La frentona tiene razón. –sentenció Ino sirviéndose un nuevo vaso de sake.

Llevaban toda la tarde hablando de cómo los chicos de Konoha eran unos cerdos sexistas y que solo querían meterse en sus pantalones.

-Pero tengo un plan.

-Un plan? –preguntó la pelirrosa a la rubia.

-Nosotras vamos a seguir haciendo lo de siempre, solo que esta vez cuando quieran… ya saben… no vamos a dárselo y punto. A ver si les gusta eso.

-Bien pensado! Así aprenderán que somos más que un par de tet…

-TENTEN!

**Pour some sugar on me – Deff Leppard**

Sakura se acercó sigilosa al pelinegro.

-Sakura qué demonios…?- pero nunca logró terminar la frase porque la chica de ojos jades se había lanzado a sus labios como si su vida dependiera de eso. Entonces Sasuke Uchiha tenía dos opciones: quitársela de encima o entregarse al deseo.

Cuando Sakura enredó sus manos en el cabello color ébano del chico, se decidió por la segunda opción.

Metió la mano debajo de la camiseta de la chica y logró quitársela antes de que esta pudiera protestar. Pero entonces la chica se separó de él. "qué demonios hace?" se preguntó mientras la veía tomar un frasco de crema batida… es decir, a el no le gustan los dulces. O eso creía hasta que la chica comenzó a bañarse de crema. Luego lo untó a el y comenzó a lamérsela, por el cuello, el pecho y más abajo, y más abajo, y más…

-SASUKE!

-Hn? –despertó algo sorprendido.

-Amigo, llevo despertándote 10 minutos! Tenemos que irnos…. Qué demonios te pasa? –preguntó Suigetsu.

-Nada.

"Malditos sueños."

**Everytme we touch - Cascada**

Y cuando Sasuke la tocó sintió como una corriente eléctrica descendía por su cuerpo. Era la misma sensación que había sentido esa noche en la que el chico abandonó la aldea; la misma sensación que tuvo cuando ella fue a intentar matarlo, y la misma sensación que sintió cuando, lleno de sangre, se apoyó en el cuerpo delgado de la pelirrosa y le dijo que volvía a la aldea y que ya nunca se iría.

Solo que esta vez había algo diferente. Estaba tocándola concientemente. Estaba tocándola porque él quería tocarla.

Era tan surreal que lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas.

-Sakura… -y su atención volvió a los ojos negros como el onix.- Voy a decir esto solo una vez así que escucha con atención. Te amo.

**Candyman - Aqua**

Convertido en agua nadie nunca notaria su presencia; eso fue lo que Suigetsu pensó al internarse en los baños termales de las chicas.

"Oh Dios mío esto es GENIAL" pensó mientras se sentía como un chico en una confitería, de la cual era dueño.

"Rubias, morenas, altas, bajas, pelirrojas… Ay no, esa es Karin"

-Cara de pez idiota! Sal de aquí!

**I kissed a girl – Katy Perry**

Hubo un gran momento de silencio en la sala de la casa de Sasuke. Un gran momento en el que solo se escuchaba el sonido del besuqueo entre cierta pelirroja histérica y una ojijade con súper-fuerza.

-Ejem… ya pasaron 30 segundos chicas… -intentó decir Ino, pero fue callada por un boquiabierto naruto y un emocionado Kiba.

-Shh! Cállate Ino.

-Hn, traje los vasos que fal…. –y el Uchiha quedó mudo. –Sakura, qué demonios estás… -pero tampoco pudo terminar la frase porque también fue callado por Naruto.

-Teme, déjalas continuar.

Oh, de ningún modo iba a quedarse ahí mirando como Karin besaba a su novia. Así que caminó con paso tranquilo hacia las dos y sin delicadeza alguna empujó a la pelirroja de lentes.

-Bien, las chicas ya cumplieron su castigo. Naruto, Kiba, su turno –sentenció Tenten.

Era momento de dejar de jugar a esos juegos cuando bebían.

**Cell Block Tango – Chicago (musical)**

_Lo tenían merecido, lo tenían merecido._

_Solo ellos son los culpables._

_Si hubieses estado ahí, si lo hubieses visto, _

_Apuesto que habrías echo lo mismo._

_Hinata_

_Sabes como la gente tiene pequeños hábitos que te vuelven loca?_

_Como Naruto! A Naruto le gustaba tomar la sopa del ramen… _

_No, no tomar, SORBER._

_Así que un día llegué a casa, estaba realmente molesta con el mundo y sólo buscaba algo de empatía,_

_Y ahí estaba Naruto sentado en el sofá, con una cerveza en la mano y tomando la sopa del ramen,_

_No, no tomando, SORBIENDO!_

_Así que le dije "Vuelves a sorber la sopa una vez más…"_

_Y lo hizo, así que quité los shurikens de adorno de la muralla y lancé dos para alertarlo…_

_En-su-cabeza._

_Lo tenían merecido, lo tenían merecido._

_Solo ellos son los culpables._

_Si hubieses estado ahí, si lo hubieses visto, _

_Apuesto que habrías echo lo mismo._

_Karin:_

_Conocí a Suigetsu Hozuki de la aldea de la niebla como hace dos años_

_Y me dijo que era soltero, así que empezamos a salir de inmediato._

_Entonces empezamos a vivir juntos, el iba a misiones, volvía a casa, yo le hacía un trago…_

_Y entonces me enteré,_

_Soltero me dijo? Soltero mis pelotas!_

_No solo tenia otra novia, oh no, tenía seis de ellas,_

_Uno de esos tipos, saben?_

_Así que esa noche cuando volvió de una misión le hice su trago, como siempre…_

_Lo que pasa es que algunos chicos no pueden contra el arsénico._

_Lo tenían merecido, lo tenían merecido._

_Tomo a una flor en su poder_

_Después la usó y abusó, _

_Fue un asesinato, pero no un crimen._

_Tenten:_

_Yo estaba en la cocina preparando el pollo para la cena,_

_Preocupándome de mis propios asuntos,_

_Entonces entra mi novio Neji loco de ira,_

"_Te has estado tirando a Kiba?" me dice,_

_Estaba como loco! Y siguió gritando:_

"_Te has estado tirando a Kiba?"_

_Y entonces calló sobre mi cuchillo…_

_Calló sobre mi cuchillo diez veces_.

_Si hubieses estado ahí, si lo hubieses visto, _

_Apuesto que habrías echo lo mismo._

_Temari:_

_Mit keresek, én itt? Azt mondják,__  
><em>_hogy a híres lakem lefogta a férjemet én meg__  
><em>_lecsaptam a fejét. De nem igaz, én ártatlan__  
><em>_vagyok. Nem tudom miért mondja__  
><em>_Uncle Sam, hogy én tettem. Probáltam__  
><em>_a rendõrségen megmagyarázni de nem értették meg..._

_Sakura:_

_Si, claro… pero eres culpable?_

_Temari:_

_Uh-uh… no soy culpable!_

_Sakura:_

_Mi amiga Ami y yo teníamos esta estrategia doble para las batallas,_

_Y mi novio Sasuke siempre nos acompañaba en las misiones,_

_Y para el último minuto de nuestra estrategia hacíamos 20 movimientos difíciles,_

_Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, saltos, mortales, mortales hacia atrás, invertidas, uno tras otro,_

_Entonces, estábamos una noche en la casa de Sasuke,_

_Sólo los tres, riéndonos, bebiendo,… y se nos acabó el hielo_

_Por lo que salí a buscar un poco_

_En lo que vuelvo y abro la puerta…_

_Ahí estaban Sasuke y Ami, haciendo el movimiento numero 17_

_La invertida con piernas abiertas!_

_Y bueno… yo estaba en tal estado de shock que me fui a negro…_

_No fue hasta un rato después, cuando me estaba lavando la sangre de las manos, que noté que estaban muertos._

_Lo tenían merecido, lo tenían merecido._

_Lo tenían muy merecido_

_Yo no lo hice, pero si lo hubiera echo_

_Tendrías el valor de decirme que no estuve en lo correcto?_

_Ino:_

_Amaba a Sai más de lo que podría decir,_

_El era un chico artístico… sensible… un pintor_

_Pero estaba siempre intentando buscar a su yo interior_

_Y en el camino encontró a Matsuri, Shizune, la chica de Ichiraku's y a Hikari._

_Supongo que pueden decir que rompimos por diferencias artísticas…_

_El se veía a si mismo vivo, y yo lo veía muerto._

_Ese maldito holgazán, holgazán, holgazán_

_Ese maldito holgazán, holgazán, holgazán_

_Lo tenían merecido, lo tenían merecido._

_Lo tenían muy merecido_

_Porque nos usaron, y abusaron_

_Tendrías el valor de decirme que no estuve en lo correcto?_

_Lo tenían merecido, lo tenían merecido._

_Solo ellos son los culpables._

_Si hubieses estado ahí, si lo hubieses visto, _

_Apuesto que habrías echo lo mismo._

**Gimme more – Britney Spears**

-Más, Sasuke quiero más… -decía Sakura entre caricias.-Mierda! MÁS! DAME MÁS! MÁS, MÁS,… MÁS RAMEEEEEN! –Esa no era Sakura.

-Sasuke, te quedaste dormido en la mesa… -dijo Kakashi sin dejar de leer su libro.

"_Otro sueño… Mierda_"

**Get back – Demi Lovato**

Cuando Sasuke y el equipo Taka regresaron a Konoha, no todo fue flores y amor. Y cuando Sasuke empezó a salir con Sakura el infierno realmente se desató. Un infierno que usaba gafas y se llamaba Karin.

-Sasuke, volvamos a ser lo que éramos –chillaba la pelirroja arrastrándose por el suelo aferrada a la pierna del pelinegro.

-Karin déjame en paz.

-Tu eres el único que quiero! ERES EL UNICO QUE NECESITOOOOOO!

Sasuke miró hacia el piso intentando esconder la vergüenza ajena que esto le producía.

Que suerte que la chica comenzó, luego, a salir con Suigetsu y se olvidó del Uchiha.

**Blah Blah Blah – Ke$ha**

Sakura parecía ser una santurrona del montón, y la verdad es que lo era, pero cuando bebía… Dios, cuando bebía era peor que su maestra.

-Quiero a Sasuke –le dijo muy seria a Ino.

-Pero estamos en una pijamada de chicas Sakura.

-Dije que quiero a Sasuke.

Media hora de reclamos e insultos después, el Uchiha estaba frente a la puerta de Ino Yamanaka para ver a su novia.

-Sasuke!

-Sakura, son las 3 de la mañana, qué pasa?

-Vamonos de aquí.

-Qu- pero no alcanzó a terminar, ya que una ebria Sakura Haruno puso su mano sobre la boca del chico.

-No hables, nos vamos y vamos a follar.

**Lovesick – Emily Osment**

-Peleas como niña y tienes cabello de niña y tus ojos son raros y esa cosa que tienes puesta parece una falda y nunca has tenido novia y nunca hablas y…. TE ODIO NEJI HYUUGA! –gritó una furiosa Tenten hacia su compañero de equipo.

-Tenten, qué demonios te pasa? –y la chica sonrió ante la pregunta.

-Odio cuando no me hablas, así que si te insulto sé que lo harás. Honestamente Neji… me siento falta de amor por ti.

-No seas ridícula –y luego la besó justo en la frente.

**I just want you to know – Backstreet boys**

-I JUST WANT YOU TO KNOOOOOWWWW! THAT I'VE BEEN FIGHTING TO LET YOU GOOOOOO

-Naruto… -intentó razonar Sai.

-Dejame Sai –dijo un borracho rubio soltándose del agarre de su amigo. –Tengo que hacer esto. –HINATAAAAAAAA

-Dobe, deja de hacer el ridículo. –sentenció Sasuke.

-Tu cállate Teme cubo de hielo! HINAATAAAAA –gritó más fuerte hacia la casa que tenía en frente.- VUEVLE CONMIGOOOOOO! TE AMOOOO!

-N-naruto-kun? –preguntó la tímida chica que venía junto a Ino y Sakura caminando.- qu-qué haces?

-Hinata! –chilló el ojiazul lanzándose a los brazos de la Hyuuga- no me dejes!

-Naruto-kun… de qué… -y luego recordó.- N-naruto yo nunca te de-dejé, eso pasó en la película q-que vimos hoy por la tarde.

-Qué? –preguntó el Uzumaki.

-A-además, esta n-no es mi casa…

**God is a Dj – P!nk**

-Sakura llegas tar… qué es eso?

-Qué cosa Tsunade-shishou?

-Eso que tienes en tu nariz.

-Es… un… piercing.

-Tienes diez minutos para quitártelo o te lo quito yo.

-Si Tsunade-shishou.

**About a girl – The academy is…**

"_No me gusta Sakura Haruno, no me gusta Sakura Haruno, no me gusta Sakura Haruno, no me gusta Sakura Haruno, no me gusta Sakura Haruno, no me gusta Sakura Haruno, no me gusta Sakura Haruno, no me gusta Sakura Haruno, no me gusta Sakura Haruno_"

-Hola Sasuke-kun.

-No me gusta Sakura Haruno.

-Qué…? –y antes de que la chica pudiera pronunciar otro monosílabo, Sasuke la besó.

"_Mierda, me gusta Sakura Haruno_".

**Man! I feel like a woman – Shania Twain**

-Estoy segura de que Neji es una chica. –dijo Karin al grupo de chicas sentadas en la cafetería.

-Por qué lo dices? –preguntó Ino metiéndose una cucharada de helado a la boca.

-Han visto su cabello? –dijo la pelirroja y se escucho un "Hm." de aprobación general.

-No lo creo… -dijo Tenten. –Hey Neji! –gritó y esperó a que el chico se acercara. –En realidad eres una chica, verdad? –y como respuesta, luego de unos segundos de incredulidad por parte del portador del byakugan, fue tomada por al cintura y cargada hacia fuera de la cafetería y con destino desconocido.

-Qué crees que haces? –le pregunto a su compañero de equipo.

-Voy a probarte que soy un chico.

**The fame – Lady Gaga**

-…

-Por qué no empezamos? –pregunto desconcertada Ino a Shikamaru.

-…

-Traes tacones. –Aclaró Chouji.

-Ya lo sabía, ahora empecemos.

-No puedes entrenar con tacones Ino. –Sentenció el Nara.

-Shikamaru, no te ofendas pero puedo hacer lo que sea con estos tacones.

-Por qué demonios traes tacones al campo de entrenamiento?

-Porque me hacen ver más alta, y quiero que Sai lo note. Ahora, podemos empezar?

-Que problemática…

**Ponponpon – Kyary Pamyu Pamyu**

Shino Aburame adoraba su habitación. Era su guarida secreta en la que podía hacer lo que quisiera sin darle explicaciones a nadie. Y ahí, sentado sobre su cama admiraba día a día los afiches de su Idol favorita: Kyary Pamyu Pamyu.

-Aquí estabas Shino! He estado buscand…

-Kiba!

-Shino…

-Yo…

-Voy a salir de aquí y voy a pretender que nunca entré a tu habitación llena de color rosa, y tu mañana estarás en el campo de entrenamiento a las 10 de la mañana. –Y dicho esto, Kiba y Akamaru salieron a toda prisa de ahí.

**Good girls go bad – Cobra Starship**

Estadísticamente hablando, 10 de cada 10 chicas estaban enamoradas de Sasuke Uchiha, 10 de cada 10 chicas querían ser su novia y 10 de cada 10 chicas querían ser la madre de sus hijos.

Estadísticamente hablando, 0 de cada 1 Sasuke Uchiha estaba interesado en cualquiera de ellas…. A excepción de cierta pelirrosa con muy mal carácter.


	2. Be pop

**Soundtrack**

**Hot Issue – 4Minute**

-Quiero que mi vestido diga "Soy una zorra, pero no me pienso acostar contigo". –dijo la rubia revisando los colgadores de la tienda.

-Te entiendo perfectamente. –asintió la pelirroja.

Tres horas y 20 vestidos después…

-Este es!

-Ino, te ves excelente, con ese vestido Kiba no podrá negarse a ir contigo al baile de graduación.

-Ahora solo tengo que encontrar unos zapatos con tacones tan altos que me hagan parecer un rascacielos.

**Lovefool – The Cardigans**

-...La misión es simple, no deberíamos tardar mucho. –Kakashi hizo una pausa – Naruto, recuerda que no debes dejarte ver por el enemigo.

-Lo que diga Kakashi-sensei.

-Y tu Sasuke… bueno, ya sabes que hacer, no?

-Hn.

-Sakura, tú debes estar lista a mi señal. –No hubo respuesta. –Sakura? Sakura, me estás escuchando?

-Sakura-chan?

-POR QUÉ DEMONIOS NUNCA ME DICES QUE ME AMAS SASUKE UCHIHA?

Un par de ojos color ónix se posaron en los de la chica con mirada entre sorprendida e intrigada.

-Qué…?

-Debí haber escuchado a mi madre cuando me dijo que debería haberme fijado en un hombre que si me mereciera! Te detesto. –y con esas últimas palabras se marchó.

Silencio incómodo.

-Qué hiciste ahora teme? –preguntó el rubio.

**One two step - Ciara**

-Vamos Lee! Con más animo!

-Si Gai-sensei! –respondió el chico de las grandes cejas copiando los movimientos de su adorado sensei.

-Ahora todos juntos Neji! Con la fuerza de la juventud!

-Olvídenlo. –sentenció Neji Hyuuga observando asqueado el espectáculo que estaba montando la bestia verde de Konoha.

-Qué están haciendo? Un nuevo entrenamiento? –preguntó Tenten, quien había llegado recién, a su compañero de equipo.

-Gai- sensei intenta hacer que Lee aprenda a bailar.

-A veces me pregunto por qué me tuvo que tocar con semejante par de idiotas… -dijo en un suspiro la morena.

**Milkshake – Kelis**

-Ejem… se les está cayendo la baba. –dijo Kakashi aclarándose la garganta.

-Cuando Tenten dijo eso de lavar autos por dinero nunca pensé que sería… -dijo Neji sin poder terminar la frase.

-En esos diminutos bikinis –continuó Suigetsu.

-Creo que iré por mi auto –comenzó Naruto –hace tiempo que no lo llevo al autolavado y parece que Hinata-chan hace un buen trabajo con eso de lavar.

-Cuidado Uzumaki, es mi prima de las que estás hablando.

-Qué demonios hace Sasuke? –preguntó Kiba.

-Creo que se lleva a Sakura de ahí…

**Defying Gravity – Wicked Soundtrack**

"_Nunca más me dirán estorbo. Nunca más seré una inútil en batalla. Es momento de ponerse seria Sakura. No seré dejada atrás por Naruto y Sasuke. La próxima vez lucharé con ellos, no tras de ellos_" Fue el exacto pensamiento de Sakura cuando caminaba por el pasillo de la torre de la hokage para pedirle que la entrenara.

**Broken - Seether**

-Jiraya-sama… Jiraya-sama…- intentó hablar Shizune.

-Dilo ya de una vez por todas Shizune. –gritó la hokage sabiendo lo que su alumna estaba a punto de decirle.

-Jiraya-sama está muerto… -silencio, solo silencio. –Tsunade-sama, yo…

-Dejame sola.

-Sí. –y se marchó.

**Kiss the girl - Ashley Tisdale **

Era una noche normal entre los chicos de Konoha. Sentarse en el restaurante y conversar mientras la carne se asaba y beber algunos vasos de sake ya era rutina los viernes por la noche. Sin embargo, algo había cambiado y Sasuke no podía entender que era.

Todos estaban vestidos como de costumbre, todos hablaban lo mismo que siempre, entonces qué demonios era? Y cuando sintió el calor que emanaba de la pelirosa que estaba sentada junto a él lo supo. Sakura estaba distinta. Era su cara? Demonios! Sasuke no lo sabía ni lo entendía, así que solo la observó.

Ella se giró hacia donde estaba él y le dirigió una de sus sonrisas, y entonces lo supo. Eran sus labios. Algo… algo en sus labios, pero qué cosa?

Por Dios Sasuke, mantén la compostura y averigua qué es lo que no te deja estar tranquilo este normal viernes por la noche, sólo así…

-Sa-Sasuke-kun? –exclamó una muy sorprendida Sakura.

-Teme, tu… la… besaste…

Qué Sasuke había hecho qué!

-Me tengo que ir. –tomó su abrigo, se levantó de su asiento y salió lo más rápido que pudo del maldito restaurante. Ahora entendía a que se refería la gente con "la curiosidad mató al gato".

**The way you make me feel – Michael Jackson**

Era sabido que cuando Jiraya llegaba de vuelta a Konoha la mayoría de las madres escondía a sus hijas. Ninguna chica estaba a salvo de los coqueteos del legendario Senin, pero había alguien a la que no le hacía ninguna gracia que el hombre se paseara por el pueblo dándoselas de Casanova.

-Y qué dices nena? Vamos tomarnos unas copas? –decía el hombre apoyado contra una muralla a una chica de no más de 20 quien solo se reía.

-A quién estás invitando a beber? –Esa voz… solo podía ser.

-Tsunade, yo estaba… es decir…

-Te llame a mi despacho hace más de una hora, así que si no quieres que te mande allá de un solo golpe…

-Como tú digas.

**Tik Tok – 2PM**

Sakura

Dos años… 24 meses… 730 días… 17520 horas… 1051200 minutos… 63072000 segundos. "Cuánto tiempo más tendré que esperar por él?" Se preguntó Sakura mientras una lágrima caía por su mejilla.

En realidad no importaba, lo esperaría eternamente de ser necesario.

**Somewhere only we know - Keane**

SasuSaku

Mientras caminaban por el eterno sendero que atravesaba el distrito Uchiha, Sakura se preguntaba a dónde irían.

La mano de Sasuke sujetaba fuertemente la suya y ella no podía evitar sentirse algo incómoda caminando por allí. Sabía que no le traía buenos recuerdos al pelinegro y esto la inquietaba, por eso se sorprendió cuando este le pidió que lo acompañara.

Llegaron al final del camino y doblaron a la derecha a una especie de jardín lleno de flores y árboles.

-A mi madre le encantaba este lugar. – dijo el Uchiha. Sakura escucho en silencio. –A mí también me gustaba.

La pelirrosa le acarició el dorso de la mano con el pulgar.

-Es precioso.

**Tik Tok – Ke$ha**

Ino, etc

-Voy a morir. –sentenció Karin.

-Mi cabeza… mi cabeza… -intentó explicar Tenten.

-Donde esta mi celular? –preguntó una confundida Sakura.

-Papá va a matarme –dijo sin tartamudear Hinata.

-Ay Dios mío, por qué la vida es tan cruel? –volvió a hablar Sakura con cara de espanto mientras observaba la pantalla de su celular.

-Qué tienes frentezota? –preguntó Karin mientras buscaba sus gafas.

-Mi celular registro una llamada de 10 minutos a Sasuke-kun a las 4 de la mañana. – Silencio- No volveré a salir de casa.

-Definitivamente no volveré a beber alcohol en mi vida. –dijo Tenten.

-Esta sí que fue una excelente pijamada –chilló una muy emocionada Ino.

**3 – Britney Spears**

-Y con ella?

-No.

-Qué tal ella?

-No Suigetsu.

-No te enfades Karin. Qué tal con ella?

-Que NO!

Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

-Con él y cerramos el trato. –dijo la pelirroja.

-Se acabó, no hay manera de que hagamos un trío con otro chico.

**The Boys – Girls Generation**

.DIOS! Sakura te ves… -quiso hablar Tenten.

-Como una zorra? –dijo la pelirrosa mirándose al espejo, por lo que se ganó un golpe en la espalda de parte de su amiga rubia.

-Te ves preciosa, eso es lo que intentó decir Tenten. –la corrigió Ino- Además, no estarás insinuando que mi ropa es de zorra, verdad?

-No…

-Muy bien. Ahora larguémonos de aquí, porque Karin lleva 15 minutos esperándonos en el auto y debe tener a Hinata harta.- sentenció la Ojiazul empujando a su amiga pelirrosa fuera de la habitación.

-Cuando Sasuke te vea se va a arrepentir de haberte llamado molestia –le susurró Tenten al oído.

**Fucking perfect – Pink**

Sasuke no era alguien a quien le gustara beber, pero el Dobe había insistido tanto que fueran a celebrar su cumpleaños, que no pudo negarse. Y ahí estaban ambos, sentados en un bar y èl, Sasuke, ebrio.

-Lo siento dobe…

-Qué cosa? –preguntó el rubio tomando lo que quedaba en su vaso.

-Perdóname por haber sido un imbécil y haberme ido.

Por primera vez en la vida Sasuke, el cubo de hielo Uchiha, pedía perdón por todo lo que había pasado.

-No te pongas sentimental teme, no hay nada que perdonar, somos amigos y con eso me basta.

-Gracias dobe.

-Vaya, "perdóname" y "gracias" en un mismo día… esto sí que es un record.

-Usuratonkachi_._

**Boyfriend – Ashlee Simpson**

-Te estoy diciendo que me dejes en paz Karin –dijo Sakura por decima vez mientras caminaba por el hospital de Konoha.

-Pelo de chicle no te vas a salir con la tuya! Sasuke es mío!

-Lo que tú digas Karin.

-ES MIO! EL ES MI NOVIO Y TU ME LO QUIERES QUITAR!

-Estás loca… no sé como Sasuke pudo soportar que estuvieras en su equipo.

-Yo no sé como soportó ver tu enorme frente todos los días cuando eran niños –soltó la pelirroja.

Sakura podía soportar que le llamara pelo de chicle, podía soportar que la llamara rompe-hogares y hasta que la llamara zorra, pero nadie además de la cerda podía burlarse de su frente.

-Voy a matarte cuatro ojos! –chillo Sakura saltándole encima.

* * *

><p>Ojala les haya gustado :).<p>

xo.


End file.
